Brick By Boring Brick
by Razer Athane
Summary: Lea grins, "But I want you to throw it back." -Oneshot- For Danko Kaji and becoafamu.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Note: This came out of my brain for no reason, lol. But it's for two people. I was gonna write you guys one oneshot each but I thought I'd combine it instead. So this is for both **Danko Kaji **and **becoafamu.** For being epic friends and seriously getting me back into KH XD Also I know that both Lea and Isa came from Radiant Garden originally but I wanted to write them in Twilight Town.

* * *

**BRICK BY BORING BRICK**

* * *

The hours of his day fall away slowly. He's been counting the boring bricks in the area, looking for something to do. There's some other kid at the opposite end of the area, one who he doesn't pay any attention to. He's making weird noises and keeps going on about how he wishes the thing would light on fire for some decent entertainment.

The kid's item of choice, a Frisbee, soars through the air and lands at Isa's feet. It has a black border and a black underside – whatever's on the top, he can't see it. He looks at it with half a scowl before looking back up at the other kid in the Sandlot, confusion filling in the other half of his expression. He looks at the item again before the redhead, who'd been playing alone, looks back at him with an eager expression on his youthful face.

"Come on, throw it back!" the boy shouts. His expression is obviously a bored one.

He bends over and picks up the item, twisting and turning it for a few moments to observe the childish, cartoon fireball on the front, before getting into position. With a short exhale, he throws it to him, watching it gracefully soar through the air. The boy runs towards where he thinks it will land, and stands on one of the benches nearby. The benches are usually used as spectator seats during the local Struggle matches, something that Isa's seen once before and found stupid and not at all entertaining. The boy jumps up as high as he can, but the Frisbee goes over his fingers.

Isa furrows his eyebrows in annoyance as the Frisbee lands on the roof behind the child. The owner spins on one foot to see it there and whines, "Oh man, how am I gonna get that down now?" He clicks his tongue for a few moments, calculating things. If he jumps high enough, then he might be able to pull himself up onto the roof and grab his favourite toy.

Seemingly predicting the stranger's current trail of thought, the culprit interrupted swiftly, tugging down the long sleeves of his dark blue shirt, "If you jump from there, you'll most likely hurt yourself. Wouldn't be very wise now, would it? I don't advise it."

"Then what do you advise?" he asks, to Isa's surprise. He originally thought his opinion would be snubbed.

He shrugs nonchalantly and wanders over quickly, standing directly below where the Frisbee is resting. He turns to the person and waves him over, wanting to get this done as soon as possible, "Sit or stand on my shoulders, you will probably be able to reach it then, and neither of us will get injured in trying to retrieve the item. I'll be able to hold your weight."

The boy also shrugs and tactlessly jumps off the bench, before climbing onto the kid's shoulders, "I like your shirt by the way. The crescent moon looks cool, and the colours suit you really well."

Isa's surprised at the boy's weight – he didn't think he'd even be remotely heavy, considering his skinny appearance and all. He finds himself smiling a little, as he latches his arms around his thighs so he doesn't fall. The boy tries to grab his Frisbee, but to no avail, because he's too short. Isa tries to give him an extra boost by standing on his toes, but it is futile.

"I'll have to stand on your shoulders," he says with a grin, looking down at him, "Think you can handle that?"

He scoffs slightly but otherwise says nothing, and merely releases of his thighs, allowing him to stand. The pressure and pain on his shoulders his strong and nearly unbearable, but fortunately the stranger is not there for long. The item is grabbed and the kid jumps off his shoulders, leaving him to rub the tender spots with a slightly pained expression. The boy is oblivious, tugging on his neckerchief and grinning like mad because he has his toy back.

He turns to Isa, who has since stopped massaging his shoulders, and scratches his red hair, "Thanks."

"I am sorry for getting your Frisbee up on the roof," he remarks, lowering his head a little.

"It's okay, er…" The conversation turns quiet for a good moment, and brick by boring brick, time totters on.

It then occurs to him that he's looking for his name. He straightens up a little before bowing, "Isa."

"Ah. I'm Lea."

He nods and turns away to leave, a few steps at a time, "Nice to meet you. I'll be going now."

"Wait."

Isa stops walking and turns. Lea is looking at him eagerly, holding the Frisbee between both hands. His fingers are running along the rim, clearly contemplating something. He opens his mouth to speak, but stops, because he's unsure of how to voice what he wants to say. He soon starts to tap his fingers on the object and bites his lip for a moment, green eyes wide.

Taking a step back, Lea throws the Frisbee to Isa. It lands before his feet again. Perplexed, the youth scratches his light blue hair and looks at the item, thereafter picking it up and holding it in his right hand. He holds it back out and says, "I'm not going to throw it this time because I will probably roof it. Just walk over here and pick it up."

Lea grins, "But I want you to throw it back."

Hesitantly, he gets into position and with a small flick of his wrist, he releases the object and watches it glide, as though it's walking through the air. Instead of going too far, it lands right in Lea's waiting hands. Pleased, he smiles a little, causing the redhead's grin to widen in response.

Instead of throwing it back though, Lea strolls over to his newfound companion, spinning the Frisbee on his finger. Ruffling his hair and walking past, he says to him, "Come on, I know this really cool store that sells awesome ice cream. There's a new flavour out, I've heard people say that it's kinda salty, but sweet at the same time. Try it with me."

He does not move until the Frisbee is thrown at his head. Annoyed, he grabs it and follows Lea, "What was that for?"

"Had to get you to move, didn't I? Now, follow me."

So Isa follows the boy, unsure of what to make of him and their friendship. The bricks don't look so boring now.


End file.
